galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Sci.txt
List of sciences *Agriculture - science and practice of producing crops and livestock *Anatomy - study of the animal form, particularly human body *Astrobiology - branch of biology concerned with the effects of outer space on living organisms and the search for extraterrestrial life. *Biochemistry - the study of the structure and function of cellular components, such as proteins *Bioclimatology - a science concerned with the influence of climates on organisms *Bioengineering - a broad-based engineering discipline that deals with bio-molecular processes, product design, sustainability and analysis Biogeography - attempts to describe the changing distributions and geographic patterns of living and fossil species of plants and animals *Bioinformatics - information technology as applied to the life sciences, Biomathematics - mathematical biology *Biophysics - applies the theories and methods of physical sciences to questions of biology *Biotechnology - applied science that is concerned with biological systems *Botany - the scientific study of plants *Cell biology - the study of cells *Chronobiology - a science that studies time-related phenomena in living organisms *Conservation Biology - concerned with the studies and schemes of protection Cryobiology - the study of the effects of low temperatures on living organisms Developmental Biology *Ecology - the scientific study of the relationships between plants, animals and their environment. *Ethnobiology - a study of the past and present human interactions with the environment *Evolutionary Biology - a subfield concerned with the origin and descent of species *Freshwater Biology - a science concerned with the life of freshwater habitats Genetics - a science that deals with heredity *Geobiology - a science that combines geology to the study of organisms Immunobiology - a study of the structure and function of the immune system Marine Biology - study of ocean plants and animals *Medicine - the science which relates to the prevention, cure or alleviation of disease *Microbiology - the branch of biology that deals with microorganisms *Molecular Biology - the branch of biology that deals with the form of macromolecules essential to life. *Mycology - the study of fungi *Neurobiology - the branch of biology that deals with the anatomy and physiology of the nervous system. *Paleobiology - the study of the forms of life existing in prehistoric or geologic times *Parasitology - the study of parasites *Pathology - the study of disease and its causes, processes, development, and consequences *Pharmacology - the study of preparation and use of drugs and synthetic medicines *Physics - the study of matter and its motion *Physiology - the biological study of the functions of living organisms and their parts *Protistology - the study of protists *Psychobiology - the study of mental functioning and behavior in relation to other biological processes *Toxicology - the study of how natural or man-made poisons cause undesirable effects in living organisms *Virology - study of viruses *Zoology - The branch of biology that deals with animals and animal life, including the study of the structure,physiology, development and classification. Ethology - the study of animal behaviour *Entomology - the scientific study of insects *Ichthyology - the study of fishes *Herpetology - the study of reptiles and amphibians. *Ornithology - the study of birds *Mammalogy - the study of mammals *Primatology - the science that deals with primates The branches of science (which are also referred to as "sciences", "scientific fields", or "scientific disciplines") are commonly divided into two major groups: natural sciences, which study natural phenomena (including biological life), and social sciences, which study human behavior and societies. These groupings are empirical sciences, which means the knowledge must be based on observable phenomena and capable of being tested for its validity by other researchers working under the same conditions.1 There are also related disciplines that are grouped into interdisciplinary and applied sciences, such as engineering and medicine. Within these categories are specialized scientific fields that can include parts of other scientific disciplines but often possess their own terminology and expertise.2 Contents hide 1 Natural science 1.1 Physical science 1.1.1 Physics 1.1.2 Chemistry 1.1.3 Earth science 1.2 Life science 1.2.1 Biology 1.2.1.1 Zoology 1.2.1.2 Human Biology 1.2.1.3 Botany 2 Social sciences 3 Formal sciences 3.1 Decision theory 3.2 Logic 3.3 Mathematics 3.4 Statistics 3.5 Systems theory 3.6 Theoretical computer science HIVE OF MINDS Leading scientists and scholars of the United Stars of the Galaxies. The HoM currently holds 5000 active members and all branches of science. The HoM elects the Science Council Chairman ( SCC), supervises the Science Council, decides who becomes Chief of Branch ( one chief per Science branch). The HoM works out the necessary budget for all Science Projects for the SCC. The Office of HoM is open to the General Public and will respond to scientific research requests if warranted or decide upon field research and science missions based upon such requests. HoM also coordinates with Private Science Institutions. The HoM appropriates funds and allocates resources to individual branches and the Sci Corps (with the Explorer Fleet) Being called into the HoM is an exceptional Honor to a scientist. The HoM meets daily from Monday to Friday from 0900 to 1400 unless emergency sessions are ordered by the SCC. The HoM awards the Lumina Prize, a scientific award that is similar to the still existing Terran Nobel Prize, the Saresii Silver Lock, Seneca's Scroll of Pan Saran or the Eye of Horus of Saran Origin. Of course the Lumina Prize is the most coveted science award in the Union. A scientist or a science institution with a HoM Lumina laureate can expect easy funding and resource allocation. Category:Lists Category:Fragments